Playing Doctor
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: AU Deidara's going to the doctor for his first prostate exam. Things turn out a lot more interesting than he thought they would be. SasoDei, PWP, lemon, one-shot.


I had to go to the dentist to get my teeth cleaned. While in the waiting room, this just came to me. I can't log onto FF since the Image Verification won't appear, so I have nothing better to do.

Actually, I have two other stories I'm supposed to be working on, but I really wanted to do this.

This just in! FF's letting me back on! YYYAAAYY!!

* * *

**Playing Doctor**

Deidara sat nervously in the doctor's waiting room. Sometimes, he really hated being male. He was here for a prostate exam. At only 22 years old, this was his first, and he was anything but happy about it.

He fidgeted and stood slowly when the nurse came out to take him back. He followed her into the third room on the left and sat down on the little bed to wait for the doctor.

Minutes later, the doctor finally came in. Deidara blushed hotly, _'Wow, he's hot…'_ He figured the man couldn't be anymore than 26 or 27 at most. He jumped slightly when the red head spoke.

"Deidara Iwa, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm Dr. Akasuna." They shook hands before Sasori began flipping through paperwork. Deidara fidgeted nervously. He'd never had a prostate exam, but he knew what it involved. He silently prayed he wouldn't get a hard on when the doctor fingered him.

"This is your first time?"

"U-un."

"Don't worry; it's really not that bad." Sasori attempted to reassure the man, but he was never very good with human emotions. Which is why he was currently slightly confused as to why he found the blonde so incredibly attractive. He bit his lip. _'I know I have good self control… but he's practically going to get naked… Shit…'_ He glanced over at the blonde, who was silently kicking his feet, a very nervous expression on his face.

"Alright, we might as well get started."

Deidara felt his stomach drop as he slowly slid off the bed. He simply stood there for awhile, until Sasori began instructing him on what to do.

Only seconds later, Deidara's pants were around his ankles and he was bent slightly over the bed.

"Alright, just relax." Deidara whimpered and tensed somewhat when the red head gently slid a finger inside him. He willed himself to relax and not think about how much he actually _liked_ this.

When Deidara let out a whimper, Sasori felt his pants suddenly get very tight. The man's heavy panting wasn't helping much either. He brushed the blonde's prostate, causing him to let out a loud, almost needy, gasp and making Sasori's pants that much tighter.

Sasori continually rubbed Deidara's prostate. Deidara bit his lip, doing his best to hide the moans that were trying to escape. Sasori took notice of this and grinned at the large blush spread across the young man's face. He chanced a look and noticed the blonde was half hard. He stopped his torture and eased out his finger to the tip.

Deidara seemed to relax quite a bit, until the older man quickly forced two fingers inside of him. He yelped and bucked his hips. "W-what're you doing?!"

"Shh, just relax and enjoy it. We're going to have fun…"

Deidara did as he was told, relaxing and allowing moans to slip through and be heard. He was panting harshly by the time Sasori added the third finger.

Sasori leaned down against the young man beneath him; kissing and nipping at pale skin on a slender neck. Deidara whimpered and turned his head to give the older male better access.

"Doctor Akasuna…" Deidara whimpered. "Please," Sasori replied huskily. "Call me Sasori."

Deidara gasped when Sasori's other hand came around and pinched a nipple. "Sasori!" He cried out when said red head tweaked his nipple and roughly shoved his fingers against his prostate.

Sasori smirked, deciding that would be enough. He removed his fingers from the male's tight hole and took off his gloves. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the counter and pulled his pants to his ankles. He spread a generous about of lotion on his now hard member and rubbed some around Deidara's entrance, making the blonde moan in anticipation. He positioned himself, gently taking hold if slender hips, before slowly starting in.

Deidara let out pained moan, feeling as though he was being stretched beyond his limits. "P-please be gentle, u-un…" Sure, he'd done it with a few others before, but Sasori seemed a lot bigger than any of his previous boyfriends. "I will, I will…" He heard the doctor half whisper and relaxed slightly at his words.

Once he was fully sheathed inside, it took all of Sasori self-control not to simply begin thrusting wildly. No, if he ever wanted to see this man again, he'd have to be gentle. He slowly slid out to the tip before carefully sliding back in, making the blonde beneath him let out a slight gasp.

"Faster…" Deidara moaned. Sasori groaned and removed one of Deidara's legs from his pants before lifting it up away from the younger male's body to allow himself better access. He steadily began thrusting faster into wonderful, tight, heat. "Ugh… So tight…" He said, barely above a whisper.

"Ah!" Deidara cried when Sasori hit his prostate roughly. He bucked his hips, hoping the older male would understand his silent request. He moaned loudly as Sasori began thrusting harder and faster, making the paper sheets crinkle and tear under his grip. He let out a loud yelp when the red head grabbed his cock and began pumping. "Sasori!"

Sasori felt himself getting close, but wouldn't allow himself to come before the blonde. He stroked the man faster, hoping he would come soon. Thankfully, his wish was granted. "C-coming!" Deidara nearly yelled. He cried out and his hips jerked wildly as he came hard on the bed and his chest. Sasori groaned loudly as he came deep inside the younger male.

They stood there, panting, for several seconds before Sasori gently lowered the blonde's leg and pulled out. Deidara didn't have the strength to stand, so he sat on his knees with his head resting against the cool metal of the bed.

Sasori cleaned himself off and pulled up his pants before gently helping Deidara clean up and get his pants back on. He sat back against the bed and pulled the shaky blonde into his lap.

Sasori gently rubbed the man's back, trying to stop his trembling. Deidara let out a soft sigh and relaxed into his doctor's embrace. Sasori began lightly kissing the boy's head and nuzzling soft blonde hair.

"D-doctor Akasuna…" Deidara whispered, breaking the silence. "I told you, call me Sasori." Sasori whispered huskily in the younger male's ear. Deidara shivered and blushed. "S-Sasori… D-do you… do this… with all your patients?" Sasori chuckled, "No, you're the first."

"Okay…" Deidara smiled a bit and blushed more. Sasori lightly kissed his neck, "Would you like to go out sometime?" Deidara fiddled with his thumbs, "U-un."

"Good." He kissed the man's temple and lightly nuzzled it before getting to his feet and helping him up. He pressed his lips against the other male's, who eagerly kissed back.

When they parted, Sasori reached over to his clip board and jotted down a few things on the paper. He smirked, "Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know you checked just fine."

Deidara blushed and giggled. "That's good to know, un."

The same nurse as before came in to check up on them, and preceded to escort Deidara out to the lounge to pay.

As he left for home, Deidara couldn't help but feel excited that he was going to get to go out on a date with the handsome doctor, and he secretly hoped that Sasori would be the one to do _all_ his prostate exams.

* * *

Whooo! That had _no_ point whatsoever! But I had fun writing it. Review please!


End file.
